Twilight and the 5 Elements
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Twilight gets a day off of studying. Twilight is a very faithful student. A story about Friendship, difficult times, and the true meaning of what it means to be kind. Written by my 8 year old daughter, Krysten! Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess that ruled with her parents in Equestria. The princess was named Twilight Sparkle. She was once a unicorn but the magic of friendship turned her into an Alicorn. She had gotten her own set of purple wings. Real wings. She wasn't a regular unicorn ever again. With the other 5 elements of harmony Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy she continued her studies. Princess Celestiea was not only Twilight's mentor but she was now Twilight's student and so were the other elements.

Chapter 1

One day Twilight was reading a leter from Princess Celestiea that read,

"Dear Twilight Sparkle my most faithful sudent,

Thank you for last weeks' letter. Unfortunately, you have learned so much. Since you have learned alot last week you don't have to study for one day.

Sincerely Princess Celestia."

Twilight had told Pinkie pie that she would help Mr. & bake a royal cake for Princess Celestia. But Applejack needed some help on a barn raising the same exact time. Twilight was freaking out. Twilight flew up to the top of the bookshelf and finally used her magical unicorn magic to pull out a bunch of books and looked at the book labels. Twilight finally found a book that was called "Time change spells". Twilight opened the book to page one, seven, and then nine and finally found a page that had a barn raise time change. Twilight said, "This is an extremely hard challenge. Twilight went to town square, which was a really, really quiet place to practice extremely hard spells and telling interesting past stories. Twilight took Spike with her to read the tried it and it worked. "Spike!It worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight headed over to Applejack's barn raise with Spike. They hid behind a huge stack of hay next to a gate filled with pink and brown pigs. They were covered in mud! Spike opened the book and started to read the thought_ If I can cast this spell on Applejack's barn, what time am I going to set the spell on?_ Twilight asked Spike if she could see the book. Spike shifted the book over to Twilight's side of the hay stack. Twilight looked at every page of the book and couldn't find a single page with a time setting spell. Spike saw a time setting spell but he never told Twilight because he didn't know what she was looking for. Spike asked her what she was looking for. Twilight said, "A spell that tells me how to put the time on!" Spike said, "I saw a spell like that." "Where?!" Twilight yelled in his face. "On page 137!" he exclaimed. Twilight opened the book to page 137 and there it was, she found out that he was right. She handed the book back to Spike after she read the books' instructions. She pointed her horn at the barn and her magic started. She thought _Since I am doing two spells at the same time, this is going to be extremely hard! _She was about to cast the spell when it started to rain. Twilight saw the apple family members going back inside. "This is going to be easier than I thought! I am still being sneaky just to be safe." she mumbled. Twilight headed over to the barn, trying to sneak quietly, but stepping on leaves that fell from the trees in the process. She tiptoed towards the barn to cast the spell. Then, afterwards, she went home and wrote a note to Princess Celestia, saying,

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_ I learned today that magic is not as important as true friends. _

_ Your Faithful Student, _

_ Twilight Sparkle _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Twilight came back upstairs, Spike received a letter from the Princess. Spike picked it up and started reading:

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Thank you so much for last weeks' letter. You know I only said you could send me a letter when you happen to find a friendship problem. Besides, why haven't your friends been sending me their lessons?

Sincerely:

Princess Celestiea

Twilight went down stairs and told Spike to find the book, "The Tail of the Headless Horse ." Spike took the ladder and started to climb. He grabbed a book and climbed down and handed the book to Twilight. She galloped to the table and opened the book to page 109 and started studying for a test. She didn't know what kind of test or where the test was going to be. This is almost like the time when she had that test at the Crystal Empire.


End file.
